New Crisis Core
by Bunny Fair
Summary: This really doesn't follow Crisis Core, but I suck at titles. This pretty much is about Zack having an older sister who wants to join SOLIDER and Genesis having a younger sister who's really just visiting. Well, hope it's not terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Genesis smiled widely and chuckled happily as Angeal watched him warily. Angeal shifted and asked, "What are you so excited about, Gen? You're starting to worry me."

Genesis grinned widely and fished out his wallet from his too tight pants. He wiggled out a picture and held it up. "My adorable little sister is visiting. Her name's Katherine and she is just the cutest little thing, 'Geal. She's really shy and doesn't talk much, but when you get to meet her, she's just like your puppy but more managable. You've never met her, sadly. She was a sickly child and had to stay inside."

Angeal rolled his eyes and looked at the picture. There was Genesis with a younger girl standing beside him. She was faintly smiling and had bright green eyes with strawberry blond hair and a particularly bright red strand in a small braid tucked behind her ear. Genesis was hugging her shoulders, smiling widely.

Angeal handed it back and steadied himself when he heard heavy footsteps running in his direction. Zack plowed into his side and grinned widely, an imaginary tail wagging excitedly. Angeal patted his head and asked, "What's got you so excited, pup?"

Zack buzzed in his spot and rapidly said, "My sister's visiting! She just texted me saying she's on the train now! See?!"

Zack thrust out his phone, shoving the screen into Angeal's face. Angeal grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, reading the text. He nodded and said, "Alright, guy we'll be having more than one female visiting."

Zack perked up more and grinned widely, buzzing in his spot. Genesis huffed and lightly swatted Zack's head. "No, bad puppy. You are not infecting my innocent sissy with your... everything."

Zack pouted and Genesis perked up at as his phone dinged from a text message. He quickly read over it as Zack checked over his. THey both grinned and darted to the elevator. Genesis pushed Zack into a wall and smirked as the doors closed, saying, "Take the stairs, pup."

Zack huffed and darted towards the nearest stairwell, running down the steps.

Katherine looked around at the tall building and sunk back some. She glanced at her phone and rubbed her arm nervously. Genesis hadn't texted her back and she was beginning to worry. She squeezed her wrist and took a deep breath before walking inside.

She glanced around nervously and perked up when she saw Genesis stepping out of an elevator. He spotted her almost instantly and walked over to her, taking long strides. He scooped her up in a tight hug and smiled widely, holding her close.

"How was your ride, Kat? I've been waiting so long for you to visit. Everything's a bit different here from back home, I know, but you'll love it. Where's your bag at? Mother didn't 'forget' to send it, did she?"

She giggled softly and patted his shoulder, signalling she wanted to be put down. He set her on her feet and she said, "It was long, but daddy made sure I got into a nicer part of the train so I could be comfy. The city is nothing like little old Banora, so it's a bit overwhelming for now. And, I just packed the things I thought I would need. Also, I wanted to go shopping for new clothes with my big brother."

He puffed up his chest proudly and moved to take the old backpack off her shoulders. "Well, I'll take this and show you to my apartment and your room. You'll love it here, I promise."

She smiled and slid it off as a purple and black blur flew past her. She squeaked and stumbled back some, Genesis easily catching her. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "That would be the puppy. Puppy! Get over here and apologize for knocking over my little kitten!"

She rolled her eyes and blinked in surprise as Zack stopped and turned on his heel. She glanced over him and giggled softly. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. How about a date to make up for it?"

She turned light pink and Genesis narrowed his eyes further. "Back off my sister, Pup. Shoo now, before you get into more trouble."

Zack puffed out his cheeks and jumped when a female called out, "Getting in trouble already, Zack? I've only been here a few minutes and I'm already watching you get scolded."

He turned on his heel to face her and cheered, "Angel! You're here!"

He moved to glomp her and she easily side stepped him. She rolled her light blue eyes and crossed her arms over her supple chest. Her black hair was more tamed than Zacks' but a few stray strands stuck up in random directions. "Once again, bad puppy, no jumping on people."

Zack pouted and straightened up. "I'm not really a puppy, ya know? Anyway, how was the trip? I'm sure mom cried when you left. I know she did when I left."

Angel snickered and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, she cried about 'her babies leaving her all alone'. Dad appreciated the comment, as usual. So, you're still trying to get a date I see. Poor little pup, can't get a date."

Zack huffed and lightly punched her arm. "Oh shut up. I'm just fine on my own. Guys still running away from you at home?"

Angel rolled her eyes and punched his arm back. "They're not worth my time. Besides, I didn't come here for a vacation. I'm here to join this SOLDIER Program you've been talking about. It doesn't seem all that hard."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and said, "You're going to join SOLDIER? Well, good luck. It'll be nice to see more females around here. What's your name, my sweet?"

Genesis gently took her hand and kissed the back of it sweetly. Angel slowly blinked and cupped his hand between hers. She shifted her footing and took a breath before flipping him over her shoulder. He yelped in surprise and Katherine darted over, plowing her form into Angel.

Angel grunted and took a step back, rubbing her stomach where Katherine's head had made contact. Katherine huffed at Angel and checked over Genesis. "What are you doing attacking my big brother like that? He didn't do anything to you."

Angel scoffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, he was flirting with me. That's reason enough. I've done worse than that for less."

Katherine stomped her foot and bristled angrily. "He flirts with every girl he sees. There's no reason to flip him over your shoulder like that. Though a part of me admits that was very cool."

Angel snickered softly and ruffled Katherine's hair. "You're a cute angry little sister. Good job for standing up for the idiot. Ya know, you'd be pretty cool if you weren't so ruffled about me just flipping him over. Ain't he supposed to be some famous First Class or something?"

Katherine giggled softly and fixed her hair. "Yeah, he's a Commander actually. So, you're going to join SOILDER?"

Angel grinned and nodded. "Sure am. Gonna be the first female from what I've heard. What are you doing here?"

Katherine smiled and pointed at Genesis. "I'm visiting him. I'm either just staying for a few months or moving in. I'm not sure yet."

Angel nodded and looped her arm around the shorter girls' neck. "Well, if we're both gonna be here and be the only females, I believe we should become friends. It'll be nice to have another female friend here."

Katherine nodded and pulled away from Angel's arm, holding out her hand. "That'll be really nice. It's nice to meet you, my name's Katherine."

Angel grinned and took Katherine's hand. "Nice to mee ya, Katherine. Hope ya don't mind if I just call you Kat. I'm Angel, by the way. Angel Fair."

Katherine smiled and the two shook hands. And thus, the start of a wonderfully chaotic friendship began.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis led Katherine into his apartment and she looked around curiously. It was certainly spacious, but she should've expected it with him being a First. From what she understood, Firsts and Seconds got their own apartments, though Firsts got the roomier and more comfortable living spaces. Thirds had to share with a roommate or two, and the cadets all slept in the barracks.

Katherine looked around and smiled slightly. "It certainly looks like your dream home, Gen. Do you have the silky sheets you always wanted?"

He chuckled softly and opened the door to the spare room. "Of course. And, I couldn't allow even my guest room to be drab, so I added my personal touch to it."

She nodded and set her bag down on the bed. "It looks really nice. I plan on adding my own touch, though."

He waved his hand and asked, "Is there anything you want to do today? I cleaned out my entire schedule today just for my little kitten."

He lightly poked her nose and she giggled softly, batting away his hand. "I would actually like to go shopping with that girl, Angel. She seems really nice."

He scoffed and started leading her back out. "Trust me, she is not nice. How can you call her nice after she flipped your dear brother onto his back."

She pouted and loosely hugged him. "I thought it was really cool how you picked yourself right back up, though, too."

He puffed out his chest proudly and smirked. "I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

She giggled softly and nodded. "Yes, you are. Oh, is that Angeal? He got big."

Genesis nodded and led her over to Angeal, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "'Geal, meet Katherine. You remember her right?"

Angeal smiled and nodded. "Your little shadow whenever she came out. It's nice to see you after all this time, Katherine. You're doing well, I hope."

Katherine smiled and stretched out her arms, stepping away from Genesis. "I'm as healthy as I've ever been. And, you're a lot bigger than I remember."

Angeal chuckled softly and glanced up when he heard rapid footsteps. He steadied his stance and Zack crashed him into him. Zack grinned widely and hopped back, buzzing in his spot. "Angeal! Angeal! You gotta meet Angel! She's my sister! She taught me how to fight and everything! She's super cool! Oh, hi Kat!"

Katherine giggled softly and gripped Genesis' sleeve as he moved to step forward. "Hello, Zack, right?"

He nodded rapidly and looked up as a hand clamped on his head to halt his nodding. Angel snickered and said, "Nod any harder and your head's gonna pop off."

Zack batted her hand away and Angeal chuckled. "You must be Angel. Zack's told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Angel glanced over him and took his offered hand. "Same to you. I hope the pup doesn't misbehave too much for ya."

Angeal lightly shook her hand and chuckled softly. "He's not too much trouble. A good 'accidental' whack during training often fixes him right up. I hear you're joining SOLDIER, good luck. It'll be nice to have a female around that isn't a Turk."

Angel hummed softly and nodded slowly. "The Turks are the unspoken rivals of SOLDIER, right?"

Angeal nodded and Genesis said, "Everyone knows about it, except the public. Now, are we going shopping, little kitten or not?"

Katherine nodded and asked, "Want to join us, Angel?"

Angel shrugged and said, "Sure, ain't got anything better to do other than wait around for my appointments tomorrow."

Katherine smiled and pulled away from Genesis fully, holding out her arm. "Well, let's go shopping. I'm sure we can find some SOLDIER appropiate clothing for you too."

Angel nodded and Genesis asked, "Does anyone else want to join this brother/sister shopping trip?"

Zack perked up and asked, "Can I come with? That way it'll really be a brother/sister shopping trip."

Genesis sighed and waved his hand. "Fine, fine. 'Geal, if your pup misbehaves, I'm going to smack him."

Angeal rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. I'll be here when you get back. Don't beat him up too much."

Genesis waved his hand and twitched as he noticed the girls (and puppy) already heading to the elevator. He huffed and took long strides to catch up. He pressed the button to the lobby and crossed his arms, listening to Angel and Katherine make small talk.

Katherine smiled slightly and asked, "Where are you from? Me, Gen Gen, and Angeal are from Banora."

Angel scratched her head and said, "It's a bit odd, but it's called Gongaga."

Katherine blinked and started giggling uncontrollably. Genesis glanced at her and relaxed some, smiling slightly. Zack pouted and asked, "What's wrong with Gongaga? Have you been there?"

Katherine shook her head slightly and tried to control her giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just such a funny name. It's okay, we've got dumbapples and their even dumber trees. They grow in an arch instead up like a normal tree."

Genesis lightly tugged on a strand of her hair and shook his head. "Banora Whites are delicious and you deny them every time I try to get you to eat one. And, the trees are not stupid either. They are the Goddess' most beautiful creations."

Katherine pouted and swatted his hand away as they stepped out. "Well the Goddess could've been a bit less creative with them. I don't even want to know what she was thinking of when she created them."

Genesis rolled his eyes and said, "One day you will understand the Goddess' creations and their beauty. Now, let's get to work on your beauty little kitten."

She shook her head at him and followed him to a clothing store, looking around as they walked. Zack excitedly pointed out a few places and bounced between the two females. Genesis grumbled softly and crossed his arms before opening the door to the store. "Ladies first, puppies stay outside."

Zack huffed as Genesis closed the door in front of him and let himself in. Katherine looked around the store and looked through some clothes. Genesis smiled at her and gently nudged her towards a different rack. "How about you look over here, little kitten? I'm sure you don't want to wear black and add to the drab colors of the already boring building."

Katherine shook her head and pulled away to go back to the rack. "I'm just getting some tank tops, Gen. Besides, I've always leaned towards darker colors. You know that, Gen Gen."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll let you choose your own clothes. Anything that's too revealing gets put back, though."

Katherine rolled her eyes and grabbed a few tank tops before wandering over to Angel. Angel grumbled softly and asked, "Need something, Kat?"

Katherine smiled slightly and shook her head. "It just looks like you're having a hard time. Do you need some help?"

Angel sighed and said, "I don't really want to wear those stupid uniforms, but none of these clothes look like they can handle a decent fight."

Katherine nodded and said, "These aren't really suited to fighting. Let's just get regular clothes here and then find another store."

Angel shrugged and picked up a few things. "Not too sure how I'm gonna pay for this, though."

Katherine smiled and held up a few articles of clothing in the mirror. "It's alright, Gen's gonna pay for it. He doesn't mind spoiling me and because you're my friend, he's gonna pay for you too."

Angel raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Alright then. I'd say I would thank Genesis, but his ego would grow even more."

Katherine giggled softly and began wandering over to the counter. "You're not wrong. Gen Gen! We're done here!"

Genesis slid over and paid for the girls' clothing after they were rang up. "Puppy said he was going to visit a friend, so it's just us. Me and two lucky ladies."

Katherine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Actually, we were hoping to go shopping on our own. We can bond some other time, Gen Gen, I promise. I would just like to get to know my new friend better."

Genesis pouted and nodded, handing over his card. "Well, take this with you in case you need something. You do have a phone, right? Good, call me if you need me."

Katherine smiled as he kissed her cheek and said, "Let's go find us a store, Angel. I'm actually curious about finding like a battle shop or something. I'd honestly like to learn some magic."

Angel nodded and grabbed her bags as they headed out of the store."I'm sure they'll have some magic items and spellbooks. I wouldn't ask for materia, though, if you choose to use those. They've apparently got a bunch of materia tucked away somewhere."

Katherine nodded and looked around for a store. "We can still look for a store. I'm just really fascinated by how different it here than Banora." She giggled softly behind her hand before saying, "What's Gongaga like?"

Angel rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty different from here. It's a relatively small village surrounded by forests and there's a small cliff that's right above a lake." She paused to snicker. "When we were younger we used to race each other to the top and then jump off. Whoever made the biggest splash won."

Katherine smiled and asked, "How did you tell who made the biggest splash?"

Angel chuckled softly and walked into a store. "One of our old friends would wait at the bottom cause he'd be too chicken to jump with us. He still would swim, he just wouldn't jump from the cliff with us."

Katherine nodded and looked around as a male walked over to them. He smiled widely and said, "Welcome to the Ironclad Cloak 'n Arsenal. If you've got to fight, let us suit you up right. My name's Caleb. How can I help you ladies today?"

Katherine smiled shyly as he smiled at her and Angel said, "We're just looking. Thanks for the offer, though."

Angel grabbed Katherine's hand and tugged her away from Caleb and towards the weapons wall. "Smooth there, Kat."

Katherine rolled her eyes and mumbled, "He's cute, alright. Sorry for being interested in a guy."

Angel rolled her eyes and lifted a bow, holding it up. "He doesn't seem my type. Anyway, this looks like a very nice bow."

Katherine tilted her head and looked at the bow. It had a blade at each end and the grip was smooth black. There were small slots on each blade, most likely where a materia would go. "It's very pretty, that's for sure. It really suits you, too."

Angel grinned and pulled the string back before setting it back. "I think I'll get it."

Katherine nodded and Angel wandered over to find some arrows for it. Katherine smiled slightly and wandered through the store. She picked up a stray handle and tilted her head. It was a simple pure white handle with a slot at the tip of it and ornate swirls trailing along it.

Caleb wandered over to her and smiled. "That's a materia whip. You put an element based materia at the end of it and then it'll appear as that element. You can also add other materias that can cause Poison or Slow to help suit your needs."

Katherine smiled and said, "Thanks. I've never seen one before. It's really beautiful."

Caleb smiled and gently nudged her over to a different area. "How about I cut you a deal? If you get these gloves, I'll let you get the whip half off."

Katherine hummed softly and said, "Well, my sister also needs some battle-ready clothes and we're on a bit of a budget. Could you help us out, Caleb? She's planning on joining SOLDIER and I would hate to see her get hurt. You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?"

She lightly placed her hand on his arm and lightly pouted, giving him a sad/cute look. He shook his head rapidly and said, "I can help you out for sure, miss. You just wait your pretty self here and I'll get your sister settled with some good fighting clothes."

She nodded and said, "Thank you so much for your help, Caleb."

He nodded rapidly and went off to help Angel find some clothes. Katherine snickered softly as Angel shot her a look behind Caleb's back and Katherine simply mouthed 'go with it'. Angel shrugged and yelped as Caleb tossed some clothes at her. She shot him a look and he continued about to another rack.

Katherine snickered softly and looked at the gloves he had handed her. She hummed curiously and slipped them on. They were black gloves that reached midway on her forearms and had silver ribbons to tie to her middle fingers to keep them in place. She nodded to herself and slipped them off as Angel walked over, her arms surprisingly empty.

Angel rested her hands on her hips and said, "I don't know what you did to that boy, but you got him suckered in bad. He found everything I needed, is giving us a discount on all our stuff, and is even willing to carry everything back to the ShinRa building for us. What the hell did you do?"

Katherine winked and walked over to the counter, setting down her few items. Caleb had set Angel's things on the counter and had wandered to the back room for something. "Just flirted a bit and mentioned how my sister is joining SOLDIER and I would _hate_ to see her get hurt."

Angel rolled her eyes and said, "You are so bad, ya know that. I ain't complaining, though. I don't want to know how much this would be without the discount he's giving us."

Katherine nodded and smiled sweetly as Caleb walked out, a box in his hand. "What's that you got there, Caleb?"

Caleb smiled and set it down. "It's just a few things we've been working on to help make fighting easier. If you wouldn't mind, could you show them to some SOLDIERS, let them test them out? It'll certainly be a help for me if they become popular."

Katherine nodded and chirped, "Of course. I'm actually a sister of one of the SOLDIER members. I'll put in a good word for you."

Caleb smiled wider and started ringing them up before using his employee discount at the end. Katherine swiped the card and thought for a moment before typing in Genesis' number code. She rolled her eyes as it worked on the first try; of course he used her birthday.

Caleb unfolded an empty cardboard box and set everything of theirs into it before adding the box to it. He led the girls out and flipped the sign over to 'Closed' before picking up the box again. Katherine hummed softly as his arms bulged from the weight and walked beside him as Angel walked in front of them to the ShinRa building.

Katherine lightly flirted with Caleb and stopped outside of the building. "Thanks for carrying it all this way. What's your number? Maybe we can get together sometime."

Caleb rubbed the back of his head and said, "I, uh, don't have a personal phone. You can come by the store anytime, though. I'm there every day during the week."

Katherine nodded and said, "I'll be sure to stop by again. It was nice meeting you."

He grinned and waved as he started walking back. Genesis glanced at him as he walked by Caleb and walked over to Katherine. "And who might that be, little kitten?"

Katherine pouted and said, "Just a boy I met today. He's sweet, no worries. Oh, here's your card back. We didn't spend too much."

Genesis took it back and kissed her temple. "Well, I'm glad you're using your charms for evil. It's good to see that's worn off on you."

Angel snickered and said, "She had that boy head over heels before we even left the shop. Oh, I'm now considered her sister, by the way."

Katherine nodded and looped her arm with Angels. "We should keep that story going, make it more believable next time we go out."

Angel nodded and said, "You got that box, right, Gen? Thanks, we're going back out." She snagged the card from his fingers and said, "We'll be back later."

Genesis blinked and looked at his hand where his card was before shaking his head. He lifted the box and shook his head, muttering, "She couldn't make other friends that were less irritating and maybe a bit more, oh, I don't know, girly? As long as she's happy, that's what should matter. Big brothers are happy for their younger siblings making friends."

Genesis nodded to himself and stepped inside the elevator. He wouldn't make a fool himself making a fuss over Katherine making a female friend. Especially with all these dirty-minded, grubby-handed, canon fodder around every corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine hummed softly and sucked down some of her milkshake. "So, where do you wanna go next? I think we hit all the main spots."

Angel shrugged and tossed her empty cup in the trash. They had been walking around Midgar for quite some time and saw most of the main buildings. They had stopped for some lunch and Katherine was enjoying her second milkshake. Now, they were just wandering around and enjoying each other's company while looking for anything that could be interesting.

Angel stretched out her arms and glanced up when she heard some heavy boots. A male wearing the Third Class uniform (helmet included) was jogging in their direction. He ran up to them and panted softly, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

Angel raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He straightened up and said, "You're Commander Rhapsodos' sister and the new SOLDIER girl, right? Angel?"

Angel nodded and said, "Yeah, that's us. I'm Angel. Who are you, though?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Kunsel. I'm one of Zack's friends and I've been looking for him. I haven't seen him in a while and we've got training in an hour. I checked the usual places, but I don't know where else he could be."

Angel shrugged and said, "I think he said something about visiting a girl earlier."

Katherine nodded and said, "Yeah, he did. Mind if we tag along? We're new here and I'm sure we haven't seen all the sights yet."

Kunsel grinned and slid between them, looping his arms around their shoulders. "Well, I'll be the best guide you ladies have ever had. Sadly, we've gotta go to the Slums first to pick up our lost puppy."

They pulled his arms off of them and Katherine smiled politely. "I'm assuming the Slums are where the poorer people live?"

Kunsel nodded and started leading them in the direction to the Slums. "It's not actually called the Slums but they live under the plate so it's pretty drab. No sunlight and all that. Anyway, from what I've heard, Zack met this girl down there and she lives in some old church that has flowers growing in it."

Katherine nodded and said, "I noticed there's no plant life here in the city. It's a miracle she got some to grow."

Kunsel shrugged and said, "Call it what you want, I just think it's weird. Anyway, she's a pretty sweet girl. Cute, too."

Angel looked around as the scenery started to change from city to almost barren area. "Damn, it's drab out here. Even Gongaga had more than here and will you stop giggling? It's not that funny of a word."

Katherine giggled and nodded. "It is funny, though. At least you don't have dumb apples. You can make fun of dumb apples. They don't even have a set taste. I've had one that's really sour like a lemon and another that was as sweet as candy. It's just, I've never heard a word like that before. It sounds silly."

Angel rolled her eyes and Kunsel said, "Yeah, you're Zack's sister. He told me about you. You taught him how to fight and everything, right? You must be pretty strong."

Angel snickered softly and grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty strong. Wanna have a little one-on-one later on?"

Kunsel nodded and said, "Sure. I'm sure Zack'll enjoy watching his sister lose for once. No offense, but you don't have any real training behind you. I'll go easy on you, though."

Angel smirked and said, "Obviously my brother has been holding back when he fights. He told me he only spars with Firsts, so I'm assuming you've never had a real fight against him. I taught him how to fight, so don't hold back when we fight."

Kunsel chuckled softly and led them up the few steps leading into the church. "I'll remember that. Yo, Zack! Did you forget about training today?"

Zack looked up and said something to the girl before walking over. "Sorry about that. Guess I got caught up."

Katherine looked over and asked, "What are you making? It's small, whatever it is."

Zack glanced back and said, "Oh, just a flower cart. Let's get going before I'm late. Angeal will tan my hide if I'm late again. I'll call you tomorrow, Aerith!"

Aerith waved and said, "I hope you'll be back tomorrow so we can finish our cart."

Zack grinned and said, "Oh yeah definitely."

Kunsel rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Zack. Let's get going back before we end up late."

Zack nodded and stepped up beside Katherine as they started walking back. "So, what are you girls doing here?"

Katherine smiled slightly and said, "Just walking around Midgar before Kunsel spotted us. He asked us where you went and we followed him here after he figured out you were with that girl. Who was she, Zack?"

Zack grinned and said, "Oh, that's Aerith. She's got me repaying her for accidently falling on her flowers and smushing them a bit."

Katherine giggled softly and shook her head. "How did you fall on the flowers? Where you creeping on the roof or something?"

Zack pouted and said, "No, I wasn't creeping. I was training with Angeal and the floor sorta fell in and I fell with it and landed down here. I wasn't trying to step on her flowers, but it's only right I pay her back."

Katherine hummed softly and glanced back. "Yeah, it is only right. She seems odd, though."

Zack shrugged and held the door open to the ShinRa building for her. She smiled slightly and ducked under his arm. He let it close behind himself and said, "She's pretty nice. A bit bossy at times, but I'm starting to think all women are like that."

Angel snickered and said, "We're just more decisive than you and speak our thoughts. Anyway, I've got a little sparring match with your buddy Kunsel here. Hand-to-hand, right?"

Kunsel nodded and said, "No weapons and no magic tricks."

Angel looped her arm around Zack's neck and tugged him down some saying, "Oh, I don't need weapons or magic tricks, do I, pup?"

Zack huffed and said, "No, you didn't. Now, let me go. Oh, and good luck, buddy. You'll need it."

Angel let him go and Kunsel chuckled softly. "Come on, Angel. We've got a few minutes before training officially starts."

Angel nodded and followed Kunsel to the training room. Katherine blinked as her phone dinged and said, "Sorry, I'll have to miss this fight. Gen's demanding my attention."

Angel waved her hand and stepped out the elevator. "Spend time with your brother. I'll be showing mine a few tricks I've picked up since he's been gone. That is, if Kunsel here can put up a good enough fight."

Kunsel snickered and said, "Sounds like you put up a good fight. I won't be holding back when we fight, will I?"

Angel smirked and said, "Oh, I dare you to hold back," while Zack shook his head rapidly and made an X with his arms behind her.

Kunsel raised an eyebrow and pushed a door open to the large training room. "Yeah, I don't think I will. We shouldn't need too much room, so let's just take a mat."

Angel nodded and asked, "Whoever gets pinned for three seconds loses?"

Kunsel nodded and stood at one end of a circular mat. "Best two out of three?"

Angel smirked and stood at the other end. "Pup, you're in charge of counting. Think you can handle that?"

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright, go on and start."

The two nodded and slowly circled each other. Kunsel lightly smirked and tauntingly said, "Ladies first."

Angel smirked widely and moved forward, quickly grabbing Kunsel by his right shoulder and wrist before flipping him over onto his back. She pressed her knee between his shoulder blades and Zack counted before saying, "First round, Angel's win."

Angel let Kunsel go and he rolled his shoulders as he straightened up. "Damn, that was quick. Mind if I bring in some back up?"

Angel snickered softly and waved her hand. "It might help you some. Come on, puppy, let's see what you've learned."

Zack eyed her and stood near Kunsel. "Alright, let's get this over with."

They eyed each other closely and Angel rocked on her heels to move forward before glancing over when Angeal walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for training, Zack."

Zack let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding and said, "Well, sorry, Angel. Guess we'll have to finish this some other time."

Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Uh huh, lucky pup. Mind if I tag along and watch? I'm a bit curious about what the pup's learned so far. He'll hold back when he fights me, of course, and most likely his other classmates. I wanna see how he does against a Commander."

Angeal chuckled softly and said, "You're more than welcome to tag along and watch."

Angel nodded and said, "Sorry, helmet-boy, we'll have to continue this fight later."

Kunsel rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I got class for now. I'll call you when I'm free."

Angel nodded and followed Angeal and Zack towards the V.R. Training room. She hummed softly and began to wonder what else was in the ShinRa building. Looking around, she read a few labels on doors and noticed most of the rooms were either for training or working out. She leaned against the wall beside Angeal and watched Zack pull on the headgear before his training started. This was certainly new for her, but definitely cool. She should try it out some time, yeah, that'd be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so sorry for practically abandoning this fic, but I am back and will continue this fic, I promise. I've had some family issues arise and my motivation to write has just temporarily died out on me, but I got it back so I'm writing until I run out of steam. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

Angel panted heavily and grinned widely as she sat up. She grinned at Angeal and panted out, "That was a hell of a workout, Angeal."

Angeal chuckled softly and offered his hand, to which she gratefully took. "It's definitely different from fighting whatever fiends you happen to come by, isn't it?"

Angel nodded and stood up, removing the VR headset. She blinked a few times and he took the headset, setting it with the others. She slowly stretched out and hung the training sword up with the others. She followed Angeal out the training room and stretched her arms above her head.

Zack straightened up from his round of squats as they stepped out the room and grinned at her. He had already finished his round of training with Angeal and was waiting for them to finish, preoccupying his time with his favorite exercise; squats. Angeal smiled slightly and asked, "Nothing better to do, pup?"

Zack shrugged and stretched out. "Not really. Debating on lunch. Either Wutainese or pizza."  
Angel hummed in thought and said, "Wutainese sounds good, let's do that."

Zack nodded and Angeal said, "Well, go hit the showers and we can all go out to eat for a change."

Zack grinned and asked, "Can we invite Seph and Kat, too?"

Angel snickered softly and shook her head. "Oh someone's a smitten puppy already."

Zack gave her a look and crossed his arms. "I am not smitten. I just met her."

Angel hummed and patted his shoulder as she walked past him. "Of course, little brother." She knew he already had a crush on the younger girl already. Zack always got crushes easily, but usually they never evolved beyond that. Maybe this time with Katherine, it might just evolve.

Zack rolled his eyes and followed her back to now-their apartment. Angeal hummed softly and sent a text to both Genesis and Seph, letting them know the night's dinner plan. He glanced up at a loud whine and chuckled as Zack rubbed his head from Angel smacking it. Angeal shook his head and headed off to his own apartment to clean up.

Katherine hummed softly and pulled her hair into various positions; a low ponytail, a high ponytail, a low hanging side ponytail, a loose bun, and several others. She huffed and let her hair drop, glaring at her reflection. Genesis stopped in her bedroom doorway and lightly knocked on the frame. "Kitten, are you having trouble with something?"

She stepped out of her conjoined bathroom and pouted at him. "I can't figure out what to do with my hair. I know it's not, like, a date or anything, but I still wanna make a nice impression."

He circled around her and eyed her out; a simple black skirt that rested right above her knees, a dark purple tank top, and a pair of black ankle boots. He toyed with her hair and snapped his fingers, heading off to his room. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What are you up to?"

Genesis walked back with a small, long box in hand and pointed it at her. "Sit, I'm going to doll you up, my sweet kitten."

She smiled and sat back in the desk chair, hearing him rummage around in her bathroom. He came back and stood behind her, brushing through her hair. He smiled softly as he worked through it and pulled it into a high bun, leaving some down to frame her face. It reminded him of when they were younger and she often asked him to braid her hair. After all, he did do the perfect french braid.

He held it in place and carefully slid the hairsticks into place, stepping back to admire his work. He nodded and spun the chair around, smiling as she giggled. He hummed and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful enough without makeup, kitten. Now, let's get going. I do believe we are fashionably late enough."

She rolled her eyes and looped her arm with his. She glanced over him and smiled slightly. "You look good without the coat, less intimidating commander, more older brother going out with his little sister."

He smiled and kissed her temple, leading her to the elevator. "That's good to hear. And, I'm willing to bet twenty gil we are going to hear a lecture from 'Geal about 'honor and being late'."

She hummed and pressed the lobby button. "I don't think we will. I think he'll cut us some slack, since I'm here."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "That's possible, too. We will see, my beloved kitten."


	5. Chapter 5

"...and that is how being late affects your honor, Genesis," Angeal finished his speech and turned to Katherine, smiling politely. "I apologize you had to hear that. I'm sure it wasn't your fault you and your brother were late."

Katherine giggled softly and nodded. "It's alright. I understand you take your honor very seriously."

He chuckled softly and Zack bounced on his heels. "Come onnnn! It's getting late and I'm hungry 'Geal."

Angel rolled her eyes and glanced over as Katherine slipped Genesis a small wad of gil. "Yeah, let's feed the puppy."

Katherine nodded and lightly rocked on her heels, following the group inside of the Wutai resturant. She looked around and followed the others to a table. Zack quickly slipped ahead and pulled out a chair for her, grinning widely. Genesis narrowed his eyes and easily pushed him out the way, holding the edge of the chair.

Katherine rolled her eyes and sat down, holding her skirt down as it slid up slightly. Zack lightly pouted as Genesis and Angel both took a side and walked around the table to sit beside her. She smiled sweetly at him and he grinned cheekily, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Angel snickered softly at him. "Got a little crush, baby brother?"

Zack huffed and crossed his arms, relaxing slightly as the waiter walked over. They all gave their drinks and flipped through the menus provided.

Katherine glanced through it and flipped to the child's section, grinning cheekily. Genesis softly huffed and lightly popped her hand. "Don't order chicken tenders. You should try something new."

Zack perked up and leaned over, flipping her menu before pointing. "That's really good with rice. It's just chicken with some sweet sauce on it and you can mix in the white sauce and it's even better."

Katherine smiled slightly and nodded, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, I think I'll get that. The bowl isn't too big is it?"

He shook his head and sat back as their drinks were set down. "You can get a small bowl if you need to. I usually get the big bowl so I get left overs for a day or two. Oh! And, for dessert, they've got fried cheesecake. That is realllyyy good."

She smiled and sipped her soda. "Thanks, I'll definitely have to try it. I do like cheesecake and fried foods, so why not try it together."

He nodded rapidly and shifted slightly when he noticed Genesis glowering at him. Angeal lightly kicked Genesis' shin and shot him a look. Genesis huffed and sipped his drink, grumbling softly.

The waiter shifted nervously and asked, "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

Angeal smiled politely and motioned for Angel to go first. She smiled slightly and gave her order first. Everyone gave theirs and settled down. Katherine looked around and wiggled free to stand.

Genesis looked up and asked, "Powder break?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and stood up. "Nope. Gonna check out the fish tank."

Genesis nodded and she walked over to the fish tank, smiling brightly at the colorful fish swimming around the large tank. Zack glanced up and slipped free, walking over to the tank. He lingered for a moment and smiled, watching as she stared contently at the fish swim.

Angel tapped her nails against the table and hummed softly, muttering, "Do something you idiot. She's gonna turn and squeal if she sees you without any warning."

Angeal chuckled softly and smiled slightly. "You say that as if you know Katherine like a sister."

Angel smiled and settled back in her chair. "I don't, but, she seems like the type to squeal or shriek whenever she gets frightened."

Genesis nodded and sipped his drink. "She does. But if he dares so to lay a hand on her, I will 'kindly' remove it."

Angel rolled her eyes. "You will not. You're full of empty threats."

Genesis softly huffed at her before looking up quickly at a short shriek. Katherine held her hand over her chest and Zack smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head. Genesis huffed and crossed his arms.

Katherine smiled slightly and slowly caught her breath as Zack repeatedly apologized to her. "It's okay, really. It's okay, so stop apologizing. I'm fine, really, you just really spooked me."

Zack smiled sheepishly and stood beside her in front of the fish tank. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to. Soooo, you like fish?"

She nodded and laced her fingers behind her back. "Yeah, I really like staring at them. Mainly the colorful ones, not the ones you can catch from any old stream or creek."

He smiled. "Yeah, they're all pretty average looking. All brown-colored and not very different."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, they're all boring. I love looking at them, though. Eating them, well, not so much."

He tilted his head, giving her the mental image of a puppy. She giggled softly and he grinned. "What's so funny? Hmm, is it my cuteness?"

She giggled and smiled coyly. "Maybe. I think you're a bit cuter than any ol' puppy."

He blinked at her and she giggled at his dumbfounded look, slipping past him to their table. He blinked again and she slid into her seat. Genesis lightly smirked and took his plate. "Perfect timing, dear sister."

She smiled and slid her bowl closer. "Well, I do aim to please."

He nodded and Zack slid into his seat, his cheeks darkened in a faint blush. Angel snickered softly at him and lightly smirked. He shot her a look and mouthed, 'Don't you dare."

She grinned widely and mouthed, 'Don't what?'

He huffed at her and glanced at Katherine, hoping she'd get the message. She lightly smirked and glanced over as Katherine struggled to hold the chopsticks. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Need some help there?"

Katherine softly huffed and looked over the instructions on how to hold them again. "No, no, I got it. Don't help me."

Angel shrugged and the group paused when a chopstick flew out of her hand and dug itself into the wall, slightly parting Zack's hair. Zack blinked and looked up, his jaw dropping at the chopstick stuck in the wall.

Katherine blinked and buried her face in her hands, her ears turning bright red. Genesis blinked and patted her shoulder. "Let's get you a fork, dear. You're not allowed to use chopsticks anymore."

She nodded slightly and Zack tugged the chopstick free. "Sheesh, ya could've really hurt me if it went a few inches lower."

Katherine's shoulders slumped and a soft sniffle sounded before she quickly got up, speed walking to the bathroom. Angel stood before Genesis could and held out her hand, stopping him. "I got this, this is girl talk."

He nodded and glared at Zack as she followed Katherine to the ladies bathroom. She slipped in and locked the door when she heard soft sobs from a stall. Walking over to it, she lightly knocked.

Katherine jumped slightly and squeaked, "I'll be out in a minute, sorry."

Angel leaned back against the sink counter, crossing her arms. "It's just me. You're embarrassed aren't ya?"

Katherine sniffled and glanced up, blowing her nose with some tissue. "Yeah, majorly."

Angel nodded. "My brother's an idiot is all. It's fine, really. You couldn't crack that thick skull of his with a hammer."

Katherine smiled slightly and stood up, unlocking the stall door and stepping out. "Really? He's that thick-skulled?"

Angel nodded and smiled. "Yeah, really. You wouldnt have hurt him if you did hit him. That was a hell of a fling, I think I heard some air whistle."

Katherine giggled softly, splashing some cool water on her face. "Ugh, I'm so glad I didn't wear any makeup. Thanks for not letting Gen come in here, that would've been embarrassing."

Angel snickered. "Oh, he wanted to. I stopped him, figured the words 'girl talk' would shoo him off."

Katherine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it does. Me and mom always used that to get private time to talk in peace. That was so freaking embarrassing, though. I mean, gah, who manages to fling a chopstick of all things and gets it stuck in the wall."

Angel rolled her eyes and leaned back. "It takes someone's special, that's for sure. Well, come on, let's go eat before Zack eats all out food. He'll steal it if we're gone too long."

Katherine nodded and took a deep breath before following her out.


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine sat down and smiled slightly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry about that, it's all good now. Just got a bit embarrassed."

Genesis gently squeezed her hand and smiled slightly. "It's okay, dear. We can leave now, if you wish."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay, really. No need to scurry off to hide this time."

He nodded and shot Zack a dirty look as she sipped her drink. Zack sunk down and scratched the back of his head. Angeal glanced between the two and cleared his throat. "How about we order dessert? It'll be my treat."

Genesis smirked at him. " _Your_ treat, Ang? What a surprise, you're usually such a cheapskate."

Angeal rolled his eyes and glanced over as Angel snickered softly. He smiled slightly and Zack grinned, slinging his arm around Angeal's shoulders, only for it to get knocked away shortly. "What's with ya tonight, Angeal? Are ya feeling sick or something? You never offer to pay for dessert, or anyone else's meal."

Angeal lightly smirked and snagged the dessert menu. "Keep it up and you'll be paying for your own meal tonight, Zack."

Zack quickly silenced himself and Katherine giggled softly behind her hand. He immediately perked back up at the sound and leaned forward on his elbows, smiling widely at her. Genesis eyed him and Angeal rolled his eyes, looking over the dessert options.

Angel hummed and leaned over his arm, looking over it. She tilted her head and mumbled, "That looks good."

Angeal nodded and tilted it for her to see better. "We can split it, if you want. I'm not too big on sweets."

She nodded and mumbled, "Me neither, so splitting it will work for us."

He nodded and glanced over the others. "What do you all want?"

Katherine perked up and smiled widely, saying, "Oh, I want the blondie with the ice cream, everything on top."

Zack grinned and nodded rapidly. "Make that two, that sounds great."

Angeal rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Of course. Genesis, your usual lava cake?"

Genesis lightly smirked. "You know me so well, Angeal. Of course I want my lava cake."

Angeal nodded and gathered up the nearby empty plates, smiling politely as he handed the waitress the plates. She smiled and handed them off to a bus boy before asking about desserts. He gave her their orders and she went back to the kitchen, leaving them to make small talk.

Katherine sighed happily and followed Genesis into his room, rubbing her stomach contently. "I am beyond stuffed. That was really good, Gen Gen. Thanks for bringing me along."

He smiled and hugged her shoulders. "I'm glad you had so much fun. If only that damn puppy didn't have to spend the entire night flirting with my beloved sister."

She blinked and tilted her head. "He was flirting? I thought he was just being friendly."

He chuckled softly and patted her head. "It's perfectly fine; He's not worth your energy, dearest. Take a nice shower and get ready for bed. I'll make us some warm tea, it's surprisingly soothing for bed."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's do it. Or, is your shower gonna take an hour?"

He chuckled and gently ruffled her hair. "Not tonight. I'll be quick for you."

She nodded and skipped into her room, humming happily as she stepped into her bathroom, testing the shower until she got it to a suitable temperature. She scrubbed her face and sighed happily at the steam. She stepped out and dried off, pulling on some baggy shorts and a tank top.

She stretched out her arms and plopped on the couch, stretching her feet out on the coffee table. Genesis rolled his eyes at her and held the two glasses as he sat on the couch. She smiled and shifted, settling her feet across his lap and taking one of the glasses.

He smiled slightly and settled back, rubbed her leg with one hand while he sipped his tea. He sighed softly as he relaxed, and she smiled at him, mumbling, "I missed you. You hardly ever write anymore."

He hummed and mumbled, "I apologize. I had to deal with Angeal and his puppy too often. How have you been?"

She smiled and mumbled, "Good, mostly lonely. Momma didn't want me out and about too much, so I just stayed in and read."

He nodded and patted her knee. "I understand. I apologize for not bringing you with me."

She set her glass on the table and leaned over, hugging him. "It's okay, I know you needed to get away as soon as possible."

He gently hugged her and rubbed her arm. "I could've gotten you whenever I became a Commander."

She nuzzled close and mumbled, "It's okay, I'm with you now."

He nodded and tucked her close. "I'm still sorry, my dearest sister."

She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's okay, I still love you, my dearest brother."

He smiled and held her close, relaxing back. He sipped his tea and rubbed her back, smiling to himself. She relaxed into him and yawned widely. He chuckled softly and gently scooped her up, carrying her to her room.

She yawned and rubbed her eye, mumbling, "I could've taken myself to bed."

He hummed and tucked her in. "It's okay, sleep well. I'll wake you in the morning."

She curled up and nodded slightly. "Nighty night."

He smiled and patted her head, quietly slipping out to let her sleep in peace.


End file.
